digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters in Digimon Next
A list of characters in the manga series Digimon Next. Protagonists Tsurugi Tatsuno is a hot-headed boy, not very book smart but strong and open with his emotions. He cares a lot about his friends, and he believes in fighting fair. He is an elementary-school fifth grader who lives in the . He is a part of his soccer club at school. Tsurugi's partner is Agumon, who has the Dragon Digimemory. At the beginning of the story, Tsurugi uses his Greymon to win a battle against a fellow soccer club member's Garurumon to become the club's strongest Digimon Tamer. The other members of his soccer club, including his friend Tooru, bring him to try "Net Battle", which would allow him to battle people all over the world. Entering Net Battle, Tsurugi meets his Greymon and subsequently enters a battle against Saitō. While first unnerved by Saitō's Greymon's size, his Greymon proved to be much faster and utterly defeated his opponent. At the end of the day, however, Tsurugi heads to the bathroom only to be attacked by a Kuwagamon. When he is about to be killed, his Digimon Mini shines and Greymon appears to protect him. After Kuwagamon's defeat, Tsurugi cannot get anyone to believe that he was attacked, despite the wound he receives. He is also hurt when meeting his childhood friend, Shou Kahara, and being brushed off by him. Entering Net Battle again, this time accompanied by Ami Kitajima, Tsurugi finds that even Greymon doesn't remember the encounter. Tsurugi and Ami are then approached by a cloaked figure, who tells him that Greymon is an Illegal type and warns him to be wary of the Hacker Tamer. Tsurugi then continues to win battles until he is faced with a Peckmon who is the partner of the Hacker Tamer, Knight. Spurred by Knight's inflammatory words, Tsurugi battles him and his Peckmon, but Peckmon is far faster than Greymon and has an ability called Protect to defend him. Further provoked, he finds the strength and tenacity to have Greymon shatter the Protect, forcing Knight instead to immobilize Greymon by attacking Net Battle's program then delivering a deathblow. Peckmon is then ordered to kill him, but the cloaked figure teleports him away. When Tsurugi awakes, he goes to check on Agumon, dedigivolved from his Greymon, only to realize that he actually can feel things. The cloaked figure then reveals that he transferred him to the Digital World. Tsurugi guesses that the cloaked figure is Shou Kahara, only to find that it is instead Piximon. It takes a while for Tsurugi to realize that he is not in a video game and in an actual reality. Along the way, Tsurugi fights many Digimon, and he and his partner are at their strongest when an injustice is done to innocents, and Tsurugi always wins his battle—up until he fights Zanbamon, who defeats him quickly. This doesn't dampen his drive though, and Tsurugi escapes to Light City. Tsurugi welcomes Shou when he appears, and is surprised by his betrayal as Knight and proceeds to fight him. His Digisoul is the light which allows the group to free Shou from his darkness. When Ami is taken away, Tsurugi asks Shou to join them, but is angered when he refuses. Tsurugi's Digisoul continues to perform miracles, from punching a hole in the Firewall to protecting them from Zanbamon. Though disheartened when his Digivice iC is destroyed, he rallies himself with the help of Norn and becomes partner to the Arbitrator VictoryGreymon. Though initially unresponsive due to his hatred of Barbamon, VictoryGreymon eventually responds to Tsurugi's desire to fight. With the power of his Digisoul, fueled by the hopes of everyone resting on him, Tsurugi empowers VictoryGreymon to defeat first Barbamon and then NEO. Returned to the real world, Tsurugi vows to raise his new Digimon to its fullest potential. Throughout the series, Tsurugi has been held up as the pinnacle of a Tamer, the Tamer who shines as "light". Tsurugi makes a cameo appearance along with Shou, Yuu, and their Champion Digimon as opponents in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk's Legendary Tamer Quest. Agumon Yuu Inui is a shy, quiet boy with a weak heart which requires medication. His father is an inspector at the police department. His partner is Gaomon, who has the Beast Digimemory. He was drawn into the Digital World through his home Battle Terminal, where he met Gaomon, who protects him. When Gaomon stole Tsurugi Tatsuno's Digivice iC to help feed him, he met Tsurugi, only to have their reunion cut short when a Tankdramon from the Commandments kills the remaining survivors from an earlier attack. Yuu points out Tankdramon's weakpoint and has Gaomon distract Tankdramon in order for GeoGreymon to attack it properly. He and Gaomon then join Tsurugi on his journey. In the amusement park they stop in, Yuu is interested in the eggs in the beehives, so he takes one, alerting Waspmon. He is then taken by Waspmon into a dark room, along with Tsurugi, where they are trapped. They meet Ami Kitajima and Pichimon, the former of whom reminds Tsurugi that Yuu has a heart condition. Yuu then reveals that he feels fine in the Digital World, as if he was cured, but as much as he wants to run away from battles, he wants to escape the real world and the operation waiting there as well. Yuu bonds with Trailmon on the journey, to the point of making Gaomon jealous. When Trailmon is killed, Yuu's dark emotions manifest in a Dark Digisoul which causes Gaomon to digivolve into a black Gaogamon and passes out afterward. When he wakes up, he is depressed about his own weakness. When Andromon speaks to him about how Digimon start off as weak and limited as well but work to maximize their potential in spite of these limitations, Yuu withdraws in himself. At Andromon's death, Yuu resolves himself to fight and uses his Digisoul to digivolve his Wanyamon into MachGaogamon. With his new resolve, he continues to fight and succeeds in defeating Chaosdramon. When cornered by two of the Commanders, Yuu realizes that Tsurugi needs to fight Barbamon and begins to use Burst Charge, which saps his life to empower his partner. Norn stops him, however, giving him a Digimon Twin and ZeedGarurumon. Resolved with new strength, Yuu assists Tsurugi in defeating NEO and returns to the real world. Yuu makes a cameo appearance along with Shou, Tsurugi, and their Champion Digimon as opponents in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk's Legendary Tamer Quest. Gaomon Ami Kitajima is a kind-hearted girl with a somewhat forceful personality who has a little brother named . She is the class representative and appropriately takes care of her classmates. She doesn't believe in Digimon battling; she considers it childish and prefers to raise them instead. Her partner is Pichimon, who has the Water Digimemory. When she finds that she doesn't have to fight in "Net Game", Ami enters the world with Tsurugi and meets with her partner, Pichimon. She then witnesses Tsurugi's battle with Knight, only to log off and wake up in the Real World to find that Tsurugi vanished into the Net Game. After watching Tooru argue with police, they are taken to the police department, where they meet Inspector Inui, Yuu Inui's father, whose son has also gone missing into the Net Game. She returns to the Battle Terminal where Tsurugi disappeared, only to be drawn in herself and be captured by Waspmon and his Fanbeemon. When Tsurugi and Yuu are deposited with her, she is glad to see familiar faces but worried about Yuu's heart condition. She continues to travel with them, but is reminded of the loss of her mother when Datamon threatens to kill Pichimon. This causes Pichimon to digivolve to MarineAngemon. In Light City, once Tsurugi clears Shou's heart of darkness, it is Ami who tells him that all humans have darkness in their hearts and helps him back to the light. She is stolen away by Chaosdramon, however, and has to watch Barbamon essentially feed NEO her partner. This, however, is a blessing in disguise when it is Ami who halts NEO's attacks by calling on Pichimon inside of him and using her Digisoul mixed with her emotions to digivolve him to MarineAngemon. It is also Ami's bond with Pichimon that allows the Tamers to locate NEO and sent them to the battlefield. Pichimon Pichimon is the digimon partner of Ami Kitajima. He is also an Illegal Digimon who holds the Water Digimemory. Ami first met him when logging onto the Battle Terminal for the first time, and when she was drawn into the Digital World, Pichimon was with her as well. Though essentially a weak Fresh Digimon, when Datamon threatens his partner, Pichimon digivolves to MarineAngemon and protects her. Pichimon, however, is taken by Barbamon to become part of NEO. When NEO attacks the group, Ami's bond wakes him and helps him digivolve, using his power to restrain NEO. When NEO destroys the universe, MarineAngemon also tells the group where NEO is through Ami's Digimon Mini. When NEO willingly dissolves himself, Pichimon is freed. Allies Piximon Piximon is the general Overseer in the Digital World. He is the one who opposes Barbamon and thus calls a human to the Digital World to fight him. He carries the Holy Digimemory. Piximon first appears as a cloaked figure watching Tsurugi Tatsuno's movements. He watches him battle and then warns him of the Hacker Tamer, but Tsurugi believes him to be part of a video game event and doesn't take the warnings seriously. However, when Peckmon defeats Greymon and moves to kill Tsurugi, Piximon intervenes and takes both Tsurugi and him to safety. Revealing himself, though Tsurugi initially believes him to be Shou Kahara, he explains that he took them to the Digital World, beating into Tsurugi's head that they aren't in a video game. At the Hidden Valley, he explains that Barbamon and his Commandments have been spreading fear in the world and that if he obtains all the Digimemories, he would have incredible power. A Sealsdramon from the Commandments attacks a village, however, and Piximon is heavily wounded in the resulting fight as well as has his Digimemory stolen. Seeing Tsurugi's resolve, he upgrades his Digimon Mini into a Digivice iC and tells him to go to Light City to meet another Overseer. He goes to Light City just in time to remind Tsurugi that the power to break through the Firewall is within him. He also appears toward the end to tell his Holy Digimemory to restrain NEO. It is Piximon who transfers the Tamers back to the real world. Trailmon (C-89 Model) Trailmon (C-89 Model) is a Trailmon dedicated to making sure his passengers get to their destination safely. He is the Trailmon Piximon has Tsurugi Tatsuno and Agumon board when he first transfers them to the Digital World and on whom Tsurugi continues to ride during his journey. Trailmon is killed at Light City after being attacked by Mummymon and his Commandramon squad, as well as the Amoured Trailmon, while protecting his passengers. His death spurs Yuu's Dark Digisoul. Sunflowmon Sunflowmon is the leader of a caravan traveling through a desert. She protects Lalamon and Tanemon. She meets Yuu and Gaomon at an oasis on the way to North Forest to meet MegaKabuterimon. When GeoGreymon is hurt by Meramon, she steps in to help the Tamers. She parts ways with the group at North Forest, but meets up at the end in System World to show support against NEO. MegaKabuterimon MegaKabuterimon is the leader of the North Forest. He has KoKabuterimon and Tentomon under him. He is challenged by Shou and is killed, with his Insect/Plant Digimemory taken, by Shou's Crowmon. His instincts reappear at the end to restrain NEO from within. Andromon Andromon is another Overseer of the Digital World who resides in Light City. He holds the Machine/Mutant Digi-Memory. He gives refuge to the Tamers once they come, and in particular helps Yuu gain his confidence back by explaining how Digimon survive in spite of their weaknesses. He is eventually killed by Chaosdramon, but not before upgrading Yuu's Digimon Mini into a Digivice iC. Andromon reappears as a projection emerging from NEO's machine arm, revealing he placed a virus in the Digimemory which allows the previous owners to influence the Digimemory. Antagonists Barbamon Barbamon is the Demon Lord who has taken over the Host Computer Yggdrasil in the System World, where he now makes his base. He aims to take over the Digital World by obtaining all the Digimemories for the future of Digimon, NEO, already having the Dark Digimemory. For that purpose, he created the Commandments and recruited Shou Kahara and Peckmon, who have the Bird Digimemory. As a member of the Seven Great Demon Lords, he forced himself into System World and confronted Yggdrasil on the policies of "Art" Digimon, Digimon born with Tamers. Upon deciding that revolution was in order, Barbamon merged with Yggdrasil and became the host computer itself. He fought Tsurugi Tatsuno but is killed when VictoryGreymon destroys him. His last act is to give his gathered Digimemories to NEO, giving him consciousness. Barbamon appears one last time when the other Digimemory holders restrain NEO; his Dark Digimemory imprinted with his consciousness gives NEO the ability to attack Tsurugi and Yuu Inui, only to have his own Commandments turn on him. Shou Kahara , also known as the and the , is Tsurugi's childhood friend, though he has grown distant with time. He is protective of his black Digimon Mini, even shoving Tsurugi away when he moved to take a closer look. As Knight, he has the power to turn the Digimon he defeats into trash data, unable to be reborn. He and Peckmon interrupt Tsurugi's battle with Kondoo by deleting Kondoo's Raremon. Deliberately provoking Tsurugi, Shou then has Peckmon mercilessly attack Greymon while defending with Protect, up until the point where Greymon actually breaks Peckmon's Protect, to his disbelief. Then Shou orders Peckmon to first disable the Battle Terminal, thereby freezing Greymon in place, then to attack Greymon head-on, inflicting a critical blow. He then orders Peckmon to kill Tsurugi, but a cloaked figure intervenes, and Shou is forced to report to his boss in disgust about his failure. At that point, he reveals to the audience that he is Knight and has the Bird Digimemory. In his battle against MegaKabuterimon to claim the Plant/Insect DigiMemory, Shou digivolved Peckmon into Yatagaramon. He then infiltrates Light City to give the position of the base and tells how he has always fought alone to honor his promise to Norn. In the human world, Shou has been protecting kids from bullies and, in the process, has his Digimon Mini containing his Peckmon destroyed. Barbamon then calls him to the Digital World, showing that he has saved Peckmon from death. He then gives Shou his black Digimon Mini, which allows him to transfer between worlds. In order to fight the suffering of "Art" Digimon caused by human Tamers, Shou swore fealty to Barbamon and became his Knight, using the Dark Digisoul to heed Barbamon's wishes. In the battle between Crowmon and RizeGreymon, Tsurugi and Ami are treated to the lonely thoughts residing in Shou's heart, how he believes he has to stand alone. It is then revealed that Barbamon used brainwashing power to turn Shou to his side, only Shou himself reveals that he allowed himself to be converted. He states that while Tsurugi has always lived a life of light, surrounded by friends, Shou was trapped in a world of darkness, loneliness. Barbamon was the only one to acknowledge his potential, his ability to fight for justice even with his darkness. Refusing to accept that, Tsurugi makes his Digisoul shine to dispel Shou's Dark Digisoul and has RizeGreymon destroy the Black Digicore in Shou's heart. Surrounded by his friends, Ami tells Shou that every human has darkness in his heart and that because Shou was only to conscious of it which led to his fall. Shou then admits that he declined the hands which reached out to him, resenting the light. As Tsurugi asks Shou to join their journey, he passes out. Initially choosing to stay behind, he reappears with a new will to save Norn. Shou uses Burst Charge in spite of his weakened state, sapping his life to help Peckmon achieve Mega level as Ravemon. He uses his Digisoul to remind Murmuxmon of his past before defeating him and freeing Norn. Shou then has to rest, but recovers in time to use his Digisoul to help open the portal to NEO. At the end, now purified, he says goodbye to Norn and returns to the real world. Shou makes a cameo appearance along with Tsurugi, Yuu, and their Champion Digimon as opponents in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk's Legendary Tamer Quest. Peckmon Commandments Other Norn Norn, who used the name in the Real World, is a kind girl imprisoned by Barbamon. Initially an enigmatic girl, she holds the Anti-God devices Digimon Twin and gives them to Tsurugi and Yuu when they are ready. Norn is actually Yggdrasil's consciousness, sent to learn what Digimon mean to Humans, where she befriends Tsuguri, Yuu, Ami, and Shou. When Barbamon and the body of Yggdrasil is defeated, Norn becomes the true Yggdrasil and a new goddess for the Digital World. She uses her powers to open the portal to NEO, and, at the end, promises Shou to be the best goddess she can be. Yggdrasil Yggdrasil is the God of the Digital World, a high complex computer. After he sent Norn to the real world, he merged his body with Barbamon after seeing the suffering humans caused Digimon. This body is destroyed when Barbamon is killed, and Norn becomes the true Yggdrasil. NEO An artificial Digimon being created by Barbamon. To complete this creation, all 8 DigiMemories are needed. He first appears as a small black blob, but evolves to an embryonic form by merging with the Holy DigiMemory and the and Insect DigiMemory (which gives him thorns on his shoulders and mask). It grows a left arm after receiving the Machine DigiMemory and begins to grow a body and fiery hair after receiving both the Water DigiMemory (alongside Pichimon who serves as his head). After Barbamon is defeated, it absorbs the Bird DigiMemory (which gives NEO wings) and Darkness DigiMemory (which forms his body) along with a massive amount of data to take on an almost-completed humanoid form. Following his awakening, NEO defeats VictoryGreymon and Z'dGarurumon. NEO then steals the Dragon DigiMemory (which gives NEO a right arm) and the Beast DigiMemory (which gives NEO beast legs) to complete himself. His first act is to begin killing everything, and his power is such that not even the Arbitrators, designed to taken down Yggdrasil should he become corrupted, can damage him. His power is restrained by the Digimemories, however, except for Barbamon's. When given the chance, he separates space and time to destroy the universe. VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon continue to fight him, however, and he asks them why they fight when he is the new universe. Tsurugi doesn't care, however, and punches a hole through him. NEO realizes then that the future of the world is hope, not the despair NEO himself brings, and it is the power of the bonds between lives which gives them power. NEO willingly dissolves himself into the Digimemories in order to restore the universe, giving the future back. Minor Characters Tooru is one of Tsurugi's friends in the soccer club. He was the one who first suggested that Tsurugi enter Net Battle, but is left behind to worry when all of his friends disappear. He futilely tries to convince police officers that Tsurugi disappeared into the Battle Terminal, but no one believes him. He and Ami are then taken to the police department, where they meet Inspector Inui, Yuu Inui's father, whose son has also gone missing into the Net Game. He is the first to greet the Tamers when they return. Saitō An Elvis Presley-esque DigiBattler, a 27 year old self-proclaimed gamer who is the first Tamer that Tsurugi battles in the Terminal. His Digimon Partner is a Greymon which is larger than Tsurugi's, but, due to Tsurugi's Greymon's speed, he lost. His then gets his mentor Kondoo to fight Tsurugi as a revenge. Kondō is Saitō's teacher and master. His Digimon Partner is Raremon. Kondoo's Raremon fought against Tsurugi's Greymon as revenge for his student until his Raremon was deleted by Peckmon.